


Herobrine: King of the Nether

by Mulefa_Nyteox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulefa_Nyteox/pseuds/Mulefa_Nyteox
Summary: A story that I started writing about 4 years ago, but never finished. (Though that doesn't mean it will never be - I just haven't had the motivation/inspiration to continue it)
Caution: Mainly comprised of writing done by a 12/13 year old; may be a bit cringy





	1. Prologue

 “We have found one, my lord, we have found a priest.” said a cloaked man in a deep, raspy voice.

 

“We tried to interrogate him, but he said that he swore to The One that he would not reveal any secrets of the Void Island.” said another cloaked man in an equally raspy, but higher voice. “We saw that your skills would be needed.”

 

“Is that so, worshiper of The One? Are you not afraid of my armies, who of which could easily raze your weak village to the ground at my signal? Surely you don’t want to see how much pain I could inflict on those innocent families and their possessions do you? Now, tell me where those strongholds are!” said the Dark Lord.

 

“By the word of Notch-” said the priest calmly.

 

“How dare you say the name of The One in my presence!” shouted the Dark Lord.

 

“-I will not even mutter a secret of the Void Island. Notch is our our true creator and protector of all of Minecraftia and my brothers and I will protect the strongholds and their secrets even if it means that all of our kind dies at the hand of you and your army of those – those creatures!” finished the priest.

 

“Is that so? I see my inquisitors were right, you do have a head like bedrock. I guess you leave me no choice but to use my ‘skills’.” said the Dark Lord.

 

The Dark Lord lowered his head, then snapping his head back up, but his eyes pure white and shining bright with pure, fiery hatred. “N-n-o... no! NO! Not the Eyes! NOT THE EYES! no...” screamed the priest.

 

“You will obey... you will obey... you will obey...” chanted the Dark Lord louder and louder each time.

 

“I can... I will... I must resist... N-Notch lend me p-p-powerrrrr...” muttered the priest weakly.

 

“You will Obey... FOR I AM HEROBRINE!” roared the Dark Lord.


	2. Steve

The lone village in the middle of the desert was a small, simplistic group of houses. it consisted of a church tower, a blacksmith, a scholar’s workshop, a large, empty house for visitors, a few huts, and the village wheat farm. In there lived a small, independent community of testificates, led by a member of the Ministry of Notch, and a scholar. The villagers knew only of themselves, and the strange man, Steve, that passed by their village every so often to trade.

 

“Minister, how goes the village?” Steve asked the testificate.

 

“Good, nothing too important,” the priest responded, “but I still haven’t gotten an answer from the Ministry about that missing book...”

 

Steve fumed angrily, “Argh! But that wasn’t any ordinary book! It could’ve been the answer to why He hasn’t been answering us for the last few cycles!”

 

“The book couldn’t have been  _ that _ important,” the priest told Steve, “for it was an old book, and who knows if it told the truth?”

 

“You don’t get it, do you? I found that book in an ancient stronghold, like the ones in the old myths of the Black Dragon! The book told of an immortal half-god form the other dimension who might be able to help us find Him!” Steve retorted, frustrated.

 

“Steve! Be calm. I promise you, that book was filled with lies and ghost stories. No need to worry.” the priest told Steve, calmly.

 

Steve stormed off, annoyed, from the top of the tower to his encampment on the outskirts of the village.

 

“I need to go back home to drop off my stuff, and find that old portal in the jungle to travel to that hellish dimension where I saw that ancient, dark fortress.” Steve muttered to himself.

 

A few thousand ticks later, Steve had packed up his stuff and found the path back home.

 

Back in the village, the minister was worried. “Steve has learned too much. He must not learn of the Dark Lord and his minions, or he may become corrupted with the power of the Nether crystal, like all the others!”

  
The priest takes out a book from his purple robes and hands it to the scholar. “You must find a way to destroy this book at all costs! It hold information that is too powerful for an outsider. Now go!” he commanded. 


	3. Enchantment

Steve’s house, 1,000 chunks

North-West of the Village

 

Steve lived in a very mountainous area, to say the least, and to see his house from the outside, people said that he lived a very “humble” life. But, as a wise man once said, looks are  _ always  _ deceiving. For on the inside of Steve’s house was nothing but a rickety staircase, leading down into the heart of the mountain that Steve built the house on. If someone went down the staircase, they would see a large room, dimly lit by torches, in which were a shelves filled with an assortment of potions, many chests scattered around, and a ring of bookcases with a black table in the center. But, the only thing that seemed orderly, and therefore out of place, was the one lone desk, in the center of the room, where one would almost always see Steve, sitting perfectly still.

 

As Steve sat at the desk, he was in deep thought, making plans. Usually, Steve thought of many things at once, but now he had one thought on his mind - Hell. After filing away the thought, Steve went off to put his plan into action. First, he put away the stuff he got from the village, and went over to the ring of bookshelves. He then went over to the black table, which was made out of obsidian, and pulled at a loose piece. As that happened, the floor started to shake, the ring of bookshelves, along with Steve and the table, sunk into the floor. Where Steve ended up was in a large cave, filled with armor and weapons. Walking to the back of the cave, Steve pulled a stalactite, and opened up a hole in the middle of the floor. What came out was a stand with a dazzling display of armor, but made out of  _ pure diamond _ . along with that came a rack of weapons and tools, also made of diamond.

 

Steve grabbed the armor and a weapon, a sword, and sent the the rack and stand back down. Then he went back to the black table, and pushed the loose piece back in, sending him, the table, and the ring of bookshelves back up into the main room. Walking back to his desk, Steve got a book, seemingly filled  with gibberish, and strode back over to the obsidian table where the diamond armor and weapons were. Setting the book onto the black table, the book magically rose and opened up to a random page, and started quickly flipping to other random pages. Picking up the sword, Steve set it on the table, and under the book. The book then instantly stopped flipping pages, and rested on one page, with three lines of the gibberish text. Steve pointed at a line, and then the book closed, and the sword started shining very brightly. When the enchantment was finished, the book opened back up and started flipping again. And the sword was exactly the same, but it had a purple shimmer to it. After doing the same procedure with all of the armor, Steve put on the armor, and put the sword on his back. Now he was ready.


	4. Portal

Steve had arrived at his destination. An old, mossy, and decrepit temple. Hidden inside was a portal to the most sinister of places. Steve had been prepared for this moment. He knew that he would have to go back to the place that he despised most. He knew that this place would not give him a second chance. He knew that this time it would be harder. But he came prepared, for this place was  _ Hell. _

 

As Steve went down and stepped through the portal, something felt wrong. he knew the feeling of the teleportation well, even though he only went through once. This time he felt as if he was going much deeper, and almost as if he was going into a separate dimension. This time, when he exited, it was not the hot, reddish expanse of lava and never ending fire, but a fresh, silvery expanse of what looked to be nothing, and he felt nothing under his feet. 

 

As he looked forward, he could see what seemed to be the book he found in the fortress. When Steve tried to move, he couldn’t. Then he faintly saw that the book was rapidly flipping to a page, like the one on the black pedestal. when it stopped, Steve could faintly see that it was the page that told about the half-god. As he looked, the book started decaying by a purple tinted substance. all that was left was a small, black pearl. The pearl started accumulating some sort of purple energy, oddly similar to the substance that had made the book decay. Then the ring of energy all pulsated forward at once, sinking into the pearl. A single, faint, vertical scratch was made across the surface of the sphere, then it seemingly split. But the split seemed to only be on the inside, for the outside was flawless once again.

 

What appeared inside the crack was a small yellow dot. Steve felt a slight chill flow through him, almost like a shockwave. Then the orb exploded, but seemed flawless, Steve thought it must’ve just been his mind, but seemed like no matter where you looked at it, the explosion would look exactly the same. The explosion created a seemingly circular portal. The portal exploded and what looked to be hundreds upon thousands of tentacles, in all shades between purple and black came out, all going for him. Steve, for once in his life, was afraid.


	5. Secrets

When the dark tentacles had reached Steve, they zoomed in to the center of his torso, spreading throughout his body, creeping under his skin. Once it had reach his head, it dove through every cavity possible; eyes, mouth, ears, and nose. Then everything went dark. everything but a tiny speck. As Steve floated over to the speck - as he could not feel his body - he could start to hear faint voices, clearer and clearer as he got closer. Once he got to the speck, the point in space, he noticed that it was a very small hole. Steve tried very hard to look through the hole. all he could see was a lot of colors flashing in front of him, and when he went to pull away, he found that he could not. As he stared into the point, everything started to get clearer, but fainter, exposing a single window, where lines of 1’s and 0’s were flying by, and a pattern formed. It said: “You there, mortal. What do you want?”

 

Then Steve blacked out.

 

When he awoke, he saw walls of the red brick, akin to the ones found in the fortresses of hell. But this place felt not as hell did, as this room was chilled, and the smell was sharp, almost to the point where Steve felt he was getting cut just by being in the room. When he finally got up, he noticed that there was no exit to the room, for the room was completely empty, except for a small mirror hung on a wall. Steve walked over to the mirror, and like all mirrors, it showed his visage. But unlike most mirrors, it looked to be a liquid, suspended and stuck against the wall. When Steve touched the mirror with his finger, it rippled, distorting his face, and settling to reveal a sinister being. It looked exactly like Steve, except in two places. The mouth, smiling evilly, and the eyes. Bright white, and lifeless.


	6. Nemesis

Through the short amount of time that you look at it, you can see that the being is impenetrable, emotionless, and cruel. A conquerer at heart, if it ever even had a heart. Then you feel the surmounting urge to run, to escape. You can't, though. You are under control of the being on the other side of the mirror. It’s almost as if the mirror is working in reverse, making it so that you move only when the other being moves. Then the being starts moving, reaching with his arm upwards, towards the front of the mirror. Unwillingly, you do the same, only with the same arm, the right arm, not the one that corresponds with the mirror. The being reaches out, and instead of touching the mirror, it's arm went right though, while yours does the same. The arm that comes out is not flesh, but some of the reflective mirror material, as if the mirror is sticking to the arm like a glove. When the same happens to you, a cold, numbing, somewhat senseless sensation comes flowing up your arm, as though your arm has become detached from your body. As the silver arm of the being came closer to your face, and when the two came in contact, you black out, but still remain conscious.

 

In this limbo state, you begin to hear voices, soft and soothing, sly and slippery, that starts to scale up, to the point where the voices are shouting, yelling at what is left of your conscious mind. As the ringing goes on, one voice out of the many comes into focus, while the others move back, but stay just as loud. The voice tells you of power, the ability to create and destroy, the way to recreate the world however you want. But you can see something underlying that. A motive for something greater. A want to destroy. An addiction to power. The need for evil. You do not know what the voice is, but you know it is something not to be trusted, not to be allied with. At that moment, you start to fight back the voice, refusing it's offers, adding your voice, attacking the many that are laid before you. You devote yourself to getting past this, to save - well, whatever it was that this thing was poised against.

 

You put your will into this improbable fight, put the last of your soul into this task, forcing yourself to stop for nothing. At the same time, the voice was getting louder, more twisted, now trying to hurt you more than persuading you to the side the voice is on. Soon, you start to get weaker, demotivated, of course, as no one can win a fight against such a being. Noticing this, you stop fighting, and put everything you have into going forward. you push and you shove, making your way through this never ending sea of voice spectres. Finally, at the last of your reserves, get close to the being. Using the little of what energy you have left, you dive at the being, forcing all of your soul, will, and conscious body into the bright mass of light that seemed to be where the being was floating, spewing his hurt, evil, and cruelty from.

 

When you collide, you feel yourself get absorbed into the being, and before dying completely in that limbo, you see a small person, most likely very far away than small in size, who appears  to be the being in the mirror. Yet, instead of white eyes, the eyes are black, like that of the endless void. A dark tear drips down, and when it hits the ground, a small vine grows, and grabs onto the person, and turns their eyes to white, and twists the mouth into the smile you saw in the mirror. Then everything disappears.


	7. Truths

“ _There is only one state of being._ ”

 

“What is that?”

 

“ _Balance. Equality. Symmetry._ ”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“ _In a way, nothing is unique in this world. Where there is void, there is matter. Where there is entropy, there is genesis. For darkness, there is light. For good, evil. Nothing may stand on_ _it’s own. Everything must have an opposite.”_

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“ _It is impossible for something to destroy it’s opposite, as light creates shadows and life gives way to death, yet you have gotten closer to this feat than anything ever should. The balance is decaying.”_

 

“I thought you said there was only balance.”

 

“ _Like everything else, balance has it’s opposite, and it has come to take it’s rightful place. And you are the catalyst. Take these truths, and use them well. It is our last hope.”_

 

“Wh-what? What do you mean? Catalyst? Why me?”

 

“ _So many questions… None can be answered… As for luck, there is fate… Good luck.”_

 

“No! Don’t go! I don’t understand!”

 

“ _Good luck… Good luck… Good luck…”_

 


	8. Waking

You wake to a slight breeze whistling past your ears. As you rise up, you take in your surroundings. You are in a prison cell of sorts, the walls and floor made of old bricks of stone, and in some patches, the in-betweens mossy and wet. All of the equipment that you had brought through the Portal is now gone, with just some plain clothes left on you. The cell looks out onto a hallway, completely barren and lifeless. The bars of the cell are made of what looks to be pure iron, a bit rusty, but still too thick and strong to bend or break through. There is a door to the side, also solid iron, still holding fast to it’s decrepit frame.

 

There seems to be no escape from this timeless imprisonment. As time goes on, you check every nook and cranny of the cell, call down the dark hallway, and bang on the door. Nothing moves. Not able to face this predicament, you pace endlessly, thinking of what to do. Finally losing hope, the spot on which your infinity-shaped track crosses, cracks and moves. Flustered by the sudden movement, you trip and fall, luckily on one of the patches of moss. Looking back, you see that the brick section had shifted and sunk down a small amount, and on closer inspection, had cracked quite a bit, with small fissures going across it’s surface.

 

Delighted by the change, you decide to find out what this leads to, as anything is better than the bare cell are in. Slowly picking pieces off of the loose brick, you finally get to a point in which you have loosened it enough that the cluster can be moved entirely. Picking up and setting the bricks aside, you look down, and see dirt. You suddenly realize that this entire cell, or at least a small part of it, rests on a bad piece of rock, where some of it, either through whatever amount of time and erosion this building had been through or just bad planning, lied a patch of dirt. Hoping for this to be a way to leave this stone cage, you start digging down into the dry, hard dirt.


	9. Shaft

It doesn’t take that long for you to dig through the vein of dirt that you had found before something intersects your path. It is a mineshaft, and it seems to be newer than the stone building. That can’t be right. At that point, it dawns on you that the cell that you had escaped from and the complex that accompanied it was not at the surface, but deep underground, as mineshafts like these were not created anywhere near the surface. Something more disturbing was the fact that the prison looked to be older than the mineshaft. How could something as advanced as the prison-structure be older than the mineshafts, which were the first made explorations this deep down? It just doesn’t fit.

 

Deciding to worry about that dilemma later, you make it your first priority to find your way out of these mines. Luckily, it seems that these shafts are not too old, as they still have burning torches in them. Meandering around the shafts, you get confused fairly quickly, as the mines seem to overlap, have cave ins, and split-offs quite frequently, making traversing in them harder than a labyrinth. Luckily, during your travels, you find multiple carts scattered about the mines, holding some weak armor, food, and a stone pick. After what seems to be hours upon hours, possibly even days, wandering in what is now a very dejected state, you stumble upon something quite spectacular: A double ravine.

 

After staring in wonder for what is starting to be an exaggeratedly long time, you notice a faint light coming from the corner of the crossing ravines. With nothing else to do, you decide to find out what the light is. After a painstakingly long mine with your almost-broken pickaxe, you get to the place where light was coming from. Seeming just as small as it was when you had seen it at the entrance of the ravine, the beam of light turns out to be an amazingly small, almost minuscule opening in the stone. Looking through, you see out into a large room, too high up off of the ground for anyone in the room to see you. After your eyes adjust to the light levels coming through the hole, you are shocked by the scene that unfolds before you. The room that you have found from the vantage point of this small hole was none other than your own house!

 


	10. Return

The funny thing about it is, though, that some of your belongings aren’t where they’re supposed to be… It’s as if someone did a sort of organized ransack of your house. You see that some things are misplaced or missing, but nothing seems to have moved. Using the last of your pickaxe to dig through the stone into the room, in your curiosity-induced clumsiness, you trip over a loose stone and (hilariously) face-plant into the thankfully carpeted floor. Quickly getting up off the floor and dusting yourself off, slightly embarrassed even though no one is around, you walk over to your organized chaos, noticing that everything is just a little too organized. It seems that whoever messed with your stuff put everything back where it belonged, but in neat little piles instead of just being strewn around.

 

Funnily enough, the only thing in the room that is disorganized is the bookshelves around the black table. It’s as if the person was desperately looking for something but gave up halfway through… or noticed you came in and ran off somewhere. When you think about it, you realize what they must have been looking for. Walking over to your desk, you unhinge the hidden latch in one of the legs and open up the compartment under the desk where you keep the gibberish book, glad you had the foresight to put it here instead of on the shelves before you left, and that it was still there. In the middle of you closing the contraption, you here a faint noise from the corner of the room, and turn towards it, holding the pickaxe in what you hope is a menacing way. What you see surprises you. It’s no creeper, nor evil doppelgänger, but just the villager priest you had an argument with on your previous trip to the village.

 

Walking up to him, you see that he is fairly freaked out, by what his facial expression says. You probably just scared him is all. Before you get to say anything to him, he started spewing out to you about how it wasn’t his fault, he was just trying to find the enchantment book is all, he was just doing it because the church told him to, and how he was interrupted in the middle by a bright flash of light- you tell the priest to calm down, because there is nothing to worry about (not including the fact that he knew how to get into your house, but that’s besides the point) now that you are here, and that you will kindly escort him off the premises. But he interrupts you, saying, one, he wasn’t finished, and two, that after the flash, guess who was there: the Dark Lord!


	11. Aftermath

Slightly intrigued, you ask the priest if the creature looked like you. He says that he almost thought it was you, at least until he saw the godless eyes that donned the evil thing’s face. Then he knew that all the stories and legends told at the church were true and that such a being could not be a good omen, or creature at that. You then ask him what exactly the thing did in your house. He said that he went around, absolutely desecrating all of your stuff, searching for something, unearthly words coming from his mouth. Apparently, he couldn’t find what he was looking for, and stormed off to the table inside the ring of books, and didn’t come out for a while, but when he did, he was looking pretty happy. Walking over to your desk, he opened one of the drawers, and put something in, don’t know what though, looked to be a bag of marbles, maybe? After that, he looked around at the messed up room, barked out a laugh, then snapped his fingers, and bam! Everything was back to where it was before he came! It was remarkable. Then he left the way he came, but instead of a flash of light, it was a flash of dark, and what looked like for a second, three tall, black human-like things.

 

You thank the priest for his time, then pull out a bottle of blue liquid from your pocket, and tell the priest to take a drink, that he must be thirsty. He says thank you, then takes it all in one drink, then promptly falls unconscious. Heh, doesn’t know water from a knockout potion. You drag him over to the base of the elevator, and dump him down the trash chute down to the base of the mountain. Now in a less than professional manner, you rush over to the table, knocking over everything in your path, and activate the contraption to go down. At the armory once again, you pull up the diamond stand, and instead of pulling something off, you stand directly on the platform, and pull the stalactite to retract the stand, bringing you with it. Barely missing the trapdoor closing behind you to hide the stand, you wait anxiously as the stand goes down farther than most would think, into what used to be your alchemy lab. Used to be. Now all it is just a giant mess of shattered glass, broken stands and bent or even melted metal.

 

But you care about none of that as you walk up to where your bookshelf was, that held the books that you either stole from the church, took from the witches that roam this land, or found in the hell fortresses. Each and every one of them were gone, except for the church’s books, that were just ripped to shreds on the floor. But even that matters less than what you find in the back of the bookshelf. Your hidden safe was open, and the forbidden notes were gone, and what was left in there was a single orb, like the one you saw in the dream, complete with the crack in the middle. Warily picking it up, you look at the other side, on it inscribed a message in what looked to be permanently smoldering font, even though it did not burn. What it said was: For you. Wondering why an evil presence would give you such an interesting gift, you turn it around to look back at the front of the orb. The crack, as it was in the dream, was jagged, but once again, completely flawless. But there was one difference between the orbs. Inside this one was what looked to be a tiny light, in what looked to be text. Getting close to the crack to try to see the text, you can faintly tell what it says. Before you can read it all though, the words change to a bigger font that says, ‘eye scan complete’, and blinks a few times. Pondering exactly what an “eye scan” is, you fail to notice that the text had changed once again. Looking back at the orb, you see the text, ‘self implosion in 3…2…1’. You barely get to throw the orb away in time before the shockwave of the blast knocks you out.


End file.
